Time of the Twilight
by Purple Duck Tape
Summary: this takes place 500 years after the original. If a shaman king is not chosen when the 500 years are up, the 'twilight' will appear and destroy the world! and it's up to rin, kairi, and akari to stop zephyr, who wants to unleash the twilight!


**Time for the Disclaimers with lizzie!**

Me: I lost 110 pounds thanks to stickman workout tapes!

**Cause lizzie is insane**

**- **I do not own shaman king, even though I wish I did. But I do own the characters in this story (except for kairi, akari, and zephyr. They were created by my friends.) I am the Creator of this story! Do you hear me? **I am the god!**

(The real God sends a bolt of lighting down on lizzie)

Sorry God… -

**Time of the Twilight- a shaman king fanfic**

chapter 1

_It is 500 years since the last shaman fight. But if there is no shaman king when the 500 years are up, the 'twilight' will happen! The 'twilight', is a mysterious event that was prophesied about 5600 years ago, and is unknown to all. This is the story of the descendants of the shaman king characters, read, and you will hear their story…_

I woke up to the sound of rustling leaves through the window, the sun shone through my window, my blinds making it show up in a line pattern. I rolled over, got tangled in my sheets, and fell off the bed. "ow….. that's gonna leave a mark…." I sighed as I picked myself up. I got up, went to bathroom, and cleaned my face. I looked at my calender. _April 12….oh yeah, today is yuki's birthday…_

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is rin asakura, and I am a 14 year old shaman, and I have the ability to see ghosts. My whole family is shamans.Yuki is my little brother, who was born with an incureable disease, and thus is not allowed to leave the house. But that's okay, he doesn't mind, because I spend lots of time with him, so he's not lonely.

I went over to the closet, pulled out a t-shirt and shorts, and changed into them. Then I walked to the kitchen. " happy birthday yuki!" I cried as I walked into the kitchen. Yuki was already sitting there eating breakfast. "Thanks sis." He smiled.

"Ah! Good morning rin," my mom said from behind the stove." Did you sleep well?"

"Yup."

"gomron…." My grandfather mumbled from a corner, half-asleep.

"hmm, what was that dad?" my mother asked

"……zzz….grom…."

"grampa?"

" zzz…….the shaman…..fight…..closer……zzzzz"

"grampa, what's the shaman fight?" I asked.

"Oh honey, that's nothing important." My mother hurriedly said. "nothing worth remembering,.now eat your breakfast." She set a plate in front of me.

That was bugging me all day. What is the shaman fight? I wondered in my mind, while my brother was opening his birthday presents. That night, before going to bed, I got on the computer and googled 'shaman fight' and 'shaman tournament'. No result, except for those stupid results that only contains one word from your search. I asked my guardian ghost, haruna, if she knew of it.

"I have never heard of such a thing…hmm…and I've been dead a long time…" the ninja murmured.

I decided to go ask grampa.

I found him on the back porch, gazing at the moon.

" grampa?" I asked

"hmm?"

" What is the 'shaman fight'?"

" Your parents never told you?"

"I'd never heard of it until you mumbled about it being closer this morning. And when I asked mom, she just changed the subject."

Grandpa fiddled with his beard for a moment. " I guess I will tell you. The shaman fight is a fight held ever 500 years. It is a tournament in between the shamans, and the winner will receive the king of spirits, the mightiest spirit of them all. The shaman king can become incredibly powerful, and grant any wish. In fact your great, great, great, great…. oh, I don't remember how many greats, but one of your great-grandfathers was the shaman king 500 years ago, quite amazing in fact."

"hey grampa……if I could become the shaman king…..do you, do you think I could help yuki be cured?"

"hmm…..probably….but it is late. You should do to bed now."

Just then my mother walked by

"what are you two talking about?" my mother asked with a smile on her face.

"Rin asked me about the shaman tournament, and I was telling her.

My mother's facial expression changed. She looked really pissed off.

"WHAT! She didn't need to know about it! I don't want her going off and getting killed!"

" Mom, I just was wondering-"

"Just go to bed, and forget what he told you. You don't need to know any of this."

"But-"

"Go."

I had no choice but to go to bed. It's really not smart to mess with my mom. She can be very temper mental.

I had a dream that night. I don't remember it exactly, but ii remember there were two girls I didn't know in it, and a strange boy with horns. I brushed it out of my mind. It probably wasn't worth remembering.

The breakfast table was quiet today. Mom did not seem to want to talk, and grandpa was snoozing in a corner. Yuki tried to get a conversation going, but to no avail. He eventually gave up.

Later in the afternoon I was sweeping up the leaves that fell on the sidewalk and driveway, like I do everyday, it's my chore, when an elegant limo pulled up in front of our house. A girl about my age with blue-gray hair got out and walked towards me.

"Um….can I help you?" I asked nervously.

"Is this the asakura residence?' she asked.

" yes." I said, " my name is rin asakura. What is your name?" I was trying to be polite.

" my name is kairi diethel. And I would like to know if I could stay here until the shaman tournament." She stared straight at me, with her red eyes gleaming, and I noticed something. She was the girl in my dream!

-PREVIEW-

the reason for kairi's visit is revealed, and her connection to the asakuras. Meanwhile rin passes her preliminaries, and heads on to the first round of the shaman tournament… and her mother doesn't know!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lizzie: i hope you liked it! this is my first shaman king fanfic,and i'm working hard on it. i just started writing it because i felt like it, and chapter one just came to me... this story was originally a story me and a friend came up with when we were bored. kairi is her character, and the desendant of jeanne and lyserg (no, they did not get married, because i don't like jeanne, but am obssesed with lyserg, thus not wanting to pair them up. so one of jeanne's chidren gets married to one of lysergs children... o.o). akari, who will be introduced later, is my other friends character. Akari is a tao, and just because i find it stupid that in the english dub of shaman king len, jun, and pretty much their whole family has british accents...i'm probobly going to make akari have one too XD

oh yeah, rin is my char, thus she belongs to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...teehee...see ya in chapter 2:D


End file.
